North Korean Revolution
|side2= United Nations ------- Winslow Accord |side3= New Korean Liberation Army ------- Central Intelligence Agency |side4= ------- Common Defense Pact ------- Russian mafia |comm1= Pak Hui-kwan Col. Peng |comm2= Gen. Djordjevich Col. Garrett Maj. Howard |comm3= Maj. Ji Sang-min Maj. Park |comm4= Gen. Kim Song Gen. Yun Gen. Igoshin Sergei Voronov |strength1=Local nationalist forces; Chinese People's Liberation Army |strength2=United Nations peacekeeping, including US Military and Australian Defence Force |strength3=New Korean Liberation Army (NKLA); Republic of Korea Army; covert CIA support |strength4=loyalist Korean People's Army; CDP support; possible criminal groups dealing and/or allying |casualty1=Heavy |casualty2=Low-medium |casualty3=Heavy |casualty4=Very heavy; Gen. Kim killed. |casualtyCivi=Heavy civilian losses }} See also: Song Initiative The North Korean Revolution '''(also known as the'' Korean Revolutioneral Kim Song, Song's invasion of South Korea, the pushback and invasion of the Nort'or the'' ''North Korean Civil War) was an armed conflict that comprised of the military coup d'etat by General Kim Song, Song's invasion of South Korea, the pushback and invasion of the North by United States and Chinese forces, and the subsequent revolutionary movements by local factions. The conflict saw the revolution of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea into an open socialist state. Since 2036, North Korea had been led by Kim Jong-ho following a Chinese invasion of the country to remove Kim Jong-un from power and install a pro-Chinese regime to keep the rogue state in line. The new puppet state enacted reforms to stabilise the country, formally end the Korean War and normalise international relations and modernise the nation. This also allowed some insurgent elements into the country, including the New Korean Liberation Army (NKLA) and General Song's loyalist opposition, both in secret. In the early morning of June 9th 2054, Kim Jong-ho died in mysterious circumstances in Pyeongyang, North Korea. Within hours of the leader's death, the bulk of the Korean People's Army (KPA), led by General Song, launched a surprise attack on South Korean forces in the Demilitarised Zone (DMZ) bordering the two Koreas, and then launched a blitzkrieg style invasion through to the South Korean capital, Seoul, with the city falling by the end of the day. It would be later known that General Song had been liaising with Russia to gain their support for the new regime and an invasion on the South. US forces were deployed to Seoul on the morning of the 10th, and recaptured the city within a week. The North Koreans were pushed back over the DMZ and onto Pyeongyang, where they also met a Chinese force, who were slowly making their way south since the start of the conflict. Furthermore, whilst the bulk of the KPA was deployed south, the NKLA and a splinter group of Song's loyalists, the nationalist Saebyeog, launched a frontal attack on the considerably-weakened forces at Pyeongyang, hindering the home front support for the KPA. General Song's forces defending Pyeongyang fell on June 20th to the combined American, Chinese and Korean forces, with the General gone into hiding. As per a United Nations resolution signed on the 15th, all allied control is to be handed over to the United Nations Mission in North Korea (UNAMINK) to maintain peacekeeping until General Song is found and a new transitional government can be established. However, the United States and China supported the Saebyeog and the NKLA, whom contend for control over the country, along with elements of the Russian mafia, with China also not completely surrendering control over it's forces and maintaining a base at Pyongyang airport. After three months of searching, UN forces were able to track down General Song on a fortified island off the coast of North Pyongan Province. A united UN force, including American and Chinese support, invaded the island. The parameters of the mission quickly changed when UN forces unexpectedly found Kim Jong-ho captured and General Song access to the nation's nuclear missiles, aimed to Seoul. The mission concluded with Song's death at the hands of UN forces. Subsequent operations between the Saebyeog and the NKLA would see the Chinese-backed Saebyeog increase their control over the country, thereby hindering UN efforts to create a favourable peace. Under increased pressure from China and to prevent conflict between the two Winslow Accord allies, the Final Peace Treaty for the Korean Peninsula was signed at Panmunjom on November 2nd 2054. The treaty formally recognised the People's Republic of North Korea, under the leadership of President Pak Hui-kwan, the leader of the Saebyeog, as an independent socialist state, at peace with the South, with a purely-Korean socialist-oriented market economy called hyeogsin. Background 2036 Chinese Invasion The United States and China experienced a thaw in their diplomatic relations in the years following the Second Cold War. The two nations would sign an historic strategic treaty ensuring stability for the East Asian region. The treaty would cause concern for the North Krea's leader Kim Jong-un. For the last 20 years, Kim had been trying to formulate a lasting peace between his country and the United States and South Korea. Kim nearly achieved this towards the end of the 2010s, but the onset of the Second Cold War and the hardline stance of the United States' new leader, Marion Bosworth, prevented any meaningful resolution to be agreed on. In 2036, the United States, China and Japan participate in historic naval exercises in the East China Sea as per the details of the 2032 treaty. Kim saw these action not only extremely provocative, but highly traitorous of China, whom it was North Korea's only ally. At the same time, Iran was preparing to accept their own version of the Trans-European Treaty with Russia, in addition with similar deals made with several other nations. Iran's ascension would lead Russia's alliances to form the Common Defense Pact, to counteract perceived American and Chinese aggression. Upon hearing the formation of the Pact, Kim broke all diplomatic ties with China and sought to become a signatory of the new pact. In retaliation, and to prevent the CDP controlling a territory that would prove troublesome for themselves, the US and their Asian allies, China invaded North Korea that same year and removed Kim from power. Kim would die during the invasion. It remains unclear as to the circumstances surrounding Kim's death, whether it was in resistance of the Chinese or, as per "official" Chinese reports, that "Jong-un had experienced a shocking nervous breakdown upon hearing word of our exercises with the United States and Japan. Fearing a volatile situation... we invoked treaty with North Korea to defend it against foreign attacks." Chinese Influence in North Korea China placed Kim's son, Kim Jong-ho, as leader following the death of Kim Jong-un. At 26 years old, Jong-ho was the youngest state leader at the time, beating the next best by at least 5 years. However, Jong-ho was a puppet of Chinese authority. Under his rule, Jong-ho altered the North's Juche ideology to one which sought favourable allegiance with China, claiming that whilst Korea can still remain independent and self-reliant, we need the guidance of the "older brother" (China) as to how the modern world works, and to help Korea grow to be an equal of every nation in the world. Jong-ho's influenced rule did bring massive social change to North Korea, including complete nuclear disarmament adn reliance on China's nuclear deterrent; massive economic overhaul and connection of the North Korean won with the Chinese yuan; modernisation of North Korea's governance, infrastructure and technologies and, for the first time, export of North Korea to the world (media and people etc; North Korea still refuses to export raw resources). On July 27th 2037, 84 years after the initial armistice was signed, a peace treaty formally concluding the Korean War was signed in Panmunjom between Kim Jong-ho, the South Korean, United States and Chinese Presidents. The treaty formally recognises North and South Korea as two independent states, with the privilege to freely navigate between the two countries, and the formal dissolution of the DMZ. However, the new government also relaxed the heavy controls over media and foreign influences somewhat. This led to the rise of two radical (by North Korean standards) movements to topple the puppet regime: * The New Korean Liberation Army (NKLA) - South Korean-influenced insurgency campaigning to reunify the country under the government in Seoul. Emerged a couple of years after the leadership change, this group is the source of several campaigns against the North. North Korea and China both criticise the South and the United States that supporting this movement is in violation of the peace treaty. Whilst both South Korea and the US deny this, agents of the CIA and South Korean NIS were known to be supporting the rebels.